1) Field of the Invention
The invention herein relates to a pipe component pre-embedded socket structure in which a pre-embedded socket in pipe stock provides for usage on computer desks, shelves, cabinets, and other furniture and the direct plugging in of cable connectors from conventional computer main system and peripherals cables, thereby achieving simple and rapid set-up tasks, while affording a tidy and attractive appearance.
2) Description of the Prior Art
The following two types of conventional computers are set up on desks: One of the types set up are desk-top computers (as shown in FIG. 1); when such computers are set up on a computer desk 20, the main system 10 is situated along the lower extent of the computer desk 20, the keyboard 12 is placed on a sliding tray 22 under the desk surface 21, and the monitor 13, the mouse 14, the amplified speakers 15, and other peripherals are arranged on the desk surface 21, following which cables A of the peripherals are first routed through an opening 211 formed in the desk surface 21, the cable connectors B at the rear extent of the computer desk 20 are respectively plugged into the rear panel sockets 11 of the main system 10 at the lower extent of the computer desk 20, and the main system 10 is located to a suitable area below the computer desk 20 to thereby complete the setting up of the computer.
As such, the said prior art structure has the following shortcomings: The main system 10 is situated at the lower extent of the computer desk 20 and whenever peripherals are added or removed, the main system 10 under the computer desk 20 must be moved outward in order to plug in or unplug the cable connectors B routed through the desk surface 21 opening 211 to and from the main system 10 rear panel sockets 11, making the set-up task complicated and inconvenient.
In the case of notebook computers (as shown in FIG. 2), these are directly placed at a site on the computer desk 40 desk surface 41 having a multi-apertured power supply socket 42; when the notebook computer 30 is to be used, the power supply connector 31 is directly plugged into the power supply socket 42 on the desk surface 41 to enable utilization.
As such, the said prior art structure has the following shortcomings: The computer desk 40 consists of a multi-apertured power supply socket 42 directly disposed in the desk surface 41 that only provides for plugging in of a notebook computer 30 power supply connector 31.
In view of the said shortcomings, the applicant of the invention herein conceived of a thoughtful and original idea based on many years of design experience and extensive investigation that, following repeated sample testing and numerous refinements, culminated in the introduction of the invention herein.